Teenage Dream
by Aarsonbabe1984
Summary: When Aaron and Jackson first meet things seem to be going well could they been a teenage dream? or will someone come along and spoil it for them?
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Dream

Chapter 1

Aaron rolled over and hit the alarm it was 7am he worked at the Garage that His uncle Cain owned.

Aaron hated getting up early for work but knew if he didn't go Cain would be moaning .

He could hear paddy singing in the kitchen…

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream".

Aaron laughed to himself. Getting out of bed he went into the bathroom and got himself ready.

He walked into the kitchen where paddy handed him some toast.

You better eat something son said Paddy. Paddy wasn't his real dad but that's the kind of relationship they had after paddy dated his mum Chas for a while.

Thanks "nice singing" said Aaron while giggling and shut the door.

It was a warm morning in the village Aaron removed his shirt thinking to himself he could get a bit of a tan while working. As he walked past dale end he noticed a dark blue van, with Jackson Walsh on the side. Jackson was getting materials out of the van he looked at Aaron winked and said "nice body". Aaron was shocked but thought he was cute.

Aaron had first realised he was gay at an early age. But always battled with the thought of coming out until one day he just couldn't take it any longer. He had hit Paddy it was a terrible time for them all but now he was happy. He'd been out with a few guys but never gone all the way. Most people guessed he was gay including Chas, Paddy , Cain and Adam his best mate.

AARON… he heard Cain shouting him. What? he said

Are you doing any work today or are you just checking out the new lad in the village.

Do one said Aaron. Cain laughed.

You making a tea said Ryan he also worked at the garage. Ryan has a good lad and friend.

Aaron was working away when he looked up and saw Jackson topless working hard. Aaron liked what he saw and decided that he was going to ask him out for a drink. Lunch time came and the lads were off to the woolpack where they always went.

Mine's a pint Aaron said to Adam who was just been served by Diane.

Hello Adam oh Hello Aaron Adam bantered. Shut up and get me a pint laughed Aaron I will get a seat.

Aaron found them a seat by the door. How are you then mate said Adam. I'm alright said Aaron how about you? And Mia…. We are very well said Adam. Just then Aaron noticed Jackson walk in. Adam noticed Aaron's face straight away, like what you see mate. Aaron just looked at Adam and smiled. You should ask him out! He winked at me this morning does that mean he's gay laughed Aaron. I think it stands a chance laughed Adam.

Jackson was heading back to work when Aaron decided he would go back to work too and maybe chat to Jackson on the way back. Outside the pub Aaron caught up with Jackson

Hi mate you new round here? Not seen you before in this small village.

Jackson looked at Aaron and said stands a good chance I am then doesn't it?

Aaron laughed. Like what you saw this morning did you? Giving me a cheeky wink.

Jackson laughed

"you love yourself don't ya". Aaron grinned "I was always told if I don't love myself nobody else will".

Jackson smiled "very true".

So do you fancy a night in town said Aaron. Maybe show you around? The village.

Jackson: where do you wanna go?

Aaron: bar west?

Jackson: When?

Aaron: tonight?

Jackson: what time?

Aaron: 8pm

It's a date said Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_Aaron had finished work and had just got out the shower ready for his date he put half a bottle of aftershave on then made his way to his bedroom._

_Putting his boxers on he looked in his wardrobe "what to wear?" he said finding a pair of black jeans and a white shirt looking in the mirror he thought he was looking good _

_In the kitchen Aaron found Paddy grinning at him. What? Nothing said paddy. Why you grinning at me like an idiot then? Hot date?… how much aftershave do you want to wear said paddy. Aaron grinned Might be… "oh and don't wait up" with that he left the house to get the bus into town. _

_Jackson was in his flat looking in his wardrobe.. What do I wear? He found a pair of blue jeans and a red/white checked shirt. Looking good he thought to himself. Spraying his lynx be grabbed his keys, shut his door and jumped in his van ready to meet Aaron._

_It was a Friday night in bar west and Aaron was at the bar getting a drink hoping to calm his nerves. He looked at his watch it was 7.30pm he was always early one thing Aaron hated was been late on a date. Jackson parked his van looking at his watch it was 7.45pm he hoped Aaron was there he was looking forward to seeing him again. Aaron kept looking at the door he hoped Jackson was still coming. Just then he saw a guy enter bar west with Short curly brown hair , blue jeans and a red/white checked shirt Aaron thought to himself… Jackson Walsh you look hot! _

_Jackson walked up to Aaron smiling. Jackson thought Aaron was looked good. Alright said Aaron. Yeah.. I am now I'm here smiled Jackson. Wanna drink? Lager Please said Jackson once the lads had got there drinks they found a seat and sat down._

_So how long you been a builder Jackson? Said Aaron. I've always want to be a builder so I did an apprenticeship when I left school, worked for a company for a few years then thought I would start my own business, how long you been a mechanic? _

_Since I moved to Emmerdale really Cain my uncle kinda took pity on me Aaron laughed I started off washing cars, went to college and now he lets me lose on them. They both Smiled at each other there was chemistry. _

_Just then Aaron hear "teenage dream" playing this made him giggle remembering paddy earlier that morning. What are you giggling at said Jackson. Oh Paddy was singing this song this morning Kinda makes me laugh remember it. Oh who is Paddy said Jackson. Paddy is my dad well not my biological father but his the closest thing I've ever had to a dad, Mine never cared to busy with his new family said Aaron. Paddy was with my Mum for a while we didn't get on very well but things have got better since I've lived in the village with paddy. Cool said Jackson. How's things with your family asked Aaron my dad couldn't cope with the fact I'm Gay but I have my Mum and she's Great said Jackson. _

_Want another drink said Jackson yeah cool thanks said Aaron. When Jackson returned Aaron said Fancy a game of pool? Jackson nodded.. I'm a bit of a pool champion. Oh my sure I can kick your ass said Aaron with a wink. Jackson laughed bet you can't. Well lets find out Aaron replied. _

_Jackson took the first shot and potted a ball and the next and the next. Am I going to get a go asked Aaron. Jackson smiled told you I was good, Not the only thing I'm good at either. Aaron blushed slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Jackson… he thought it was cute. Aaron took the next shot and missed.. Aaron smiled at Jackson and said I think your putting me off. Jackson smiled its 12am fancy making a move after this game? Aaron downed his beer and said why not now he smiled. _

_Once outside an lit up a ciggy better get my bus then Aaron said. Jackson moved closer and gently brushed is lips against Aaron's mouth. You could come back to mine for a coffee? Aaron managed to catch his breath, smiled and said lead the way._


End file.
